<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yucaipa High by scaryfangirl2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052639">Yucaipa High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001'>scaryfangirl2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rugrats &amp; All Grown Up! (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hot teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the rugrats are in high school. Dil &amp; co: 9th; Tommy &amp; co: 10th; Kimi &amp; co: 11th; Angelica &amp; co: 12th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelica Pickles &amp; Harold Frumpkin, Angelica Pickles &amp; Susie Carmichael, Chuckie Finster &amp; Tommy Pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yucaipa High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, well. There's been a lot of high school stories, but I hope mine is different!</p><p>*Also, Kids receive locker numbers and combinations a week before school starts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelica steps out of her cherry-red convertible, pressing a button on her key chain to cover the hood. She rolls up the windows and locks her door. Her long blond hair has a deep purple streak running through, into a ponytail. There is a purple-violet headband and her lengthy locks drape swiftly over her left shoulder. Her piercing blue eyes and hot pink eye shadow are shielded by a pair of lavender-tinted bedazzled crimson sunglasses. She is wearing a pale orange scarf, a darker carroty tank top, a denim mini-skirt, and lilac pumps. She is also wearing a hot pink side satchel with varied pins and buttons glittered about it. Angelica drops her keys inside and pulls out her phone, immediately setting out to text someone.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>7:45am</strong> <em>I'm here. <strong>- Angel</strong></em></p>
  <p><strong>7:46am</strong> <em>On my way.<strong> - HF</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and leans against a pastel brick column on the side of the school. A few seconds later, she notices an ebony jeep pull up next to her vehicle. A black girl her age with dyed blond cornrows steps out, wearing a banana yellow v-neck, black tights, a shady purple denim skirt, and scarlet pumps. She also has an indigo side satchel. She locks her door and turns to look at the school. Instead of walking inside, she notices her friend and walks over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ange. Waiting on Harold again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Suze." She nods. "It's the first day. What could he possibly be doing?"</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, a boy their age races up on a skateboard. He has soft red hair, sweeping over his right side. He is wearing a blue baseball cap backward. He has a few bad zits on the side of his face. He is wearing a navy blue quarter-length shirt, olive khakis, and black-and-white hi-tops. He is carrying a thick olive backpack with stickers all over, and skids to a stop on his yellow-and-purple board with jade wheels.</p><p> </p><p>"Bout time." Angelica rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Angelica." He replies, childhood lisp gone. "Me and the boys were just"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care." She scoffs. "To my locker. Lose the cap."</p><p><br/> <br/>"See ya, Harold." Susie chuckles at the school's hottest couple before moving on to the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat on one of the benches that surround the fountain, she takes it all in. It saddens her knowing this is the first day of her last year. She lets her gaze fall upon a group sitting on the amphitheater. The Asian girl has fashionable chopsticks in her spiky naturally purple hair. She has bright lilac eye shadow and matching studded earrings. She is wearing a lemon yellow tee with a pink heart stamped across the front, white summer shorts and tall black high heel boots.</p><p> </p><p>The tan girl has stylish short caramel-colored hair, pinned up by gold barrettes on the sides. She is wearing a ruffled mauve spaghetti strap blouse, a denim three-quarter length jacket, black jeans, and maroon pumps. The blond boy has three silver clips pierced on his right ear. He is wearing a lime green top, brown saggy pants, and black-and-white tennis shoes. The blond girl has a boy's crew cut. She is wearing a red-and-peach striped shirt, green-and-black soccer shorts, and a pair of black cleats.</p><p> </p><p>The tan girl is slumped against the guitar case labeled 'Justin', with her eyes shut and listening to her iPod. The boy is slumped against the other side, playing an active video game on his PSP. The Asian girl is listening to calming music on her mp3 player while reading the last chapter of the book from the upcoming juniors' summer reading list. The blond girl is swinging her legs off the front and hugging one of the bars on the railing. She is watching as a smaller group walks into the building.</p><p><br/> <br/>A boy with long red hair straightened in a ponytail and signature purple square eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose is carrying a flimsy gray folder. His braces are long gone and his teeth are a straightened pearly white. He is wearing a faded blue tee with rolled-up sleeves, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes with loose laces. Another boy with him is toying with a video camera. He has soft purple hair and is wearing a cobalt tank top pressing into his abs. He is also wearing blue jeans and darker blue boots similar to Kimi's. The last boy has light brown scruffy hair. There are puffy red rings under his emerald eyes. He is wearing a stained white top, an open thin olive hoodie, smoky ripped jeans, and blue tennis shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Get it workin' yet, T?" The redhead asks casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Just… about…" He grumbles in response. "If I just… had my…"</p><p> </p><p>"Screwdriver?" He supplies, pulling the aforementioned object from the confines of his ginger hair and handing it over. "Do me a favor and stay out of my room on your dates."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blushes feverishly at Chuckie's slight glare before accepting the tool he's carried with him since they were babies. The other kid claps his hands with enthusiasm and an obnoxious laugh. He points at Tommy, hopping on one foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! Burn, Tommy-Boy!"</p><p> </p><p>The others roll their eyes and shove him with identical sneers. "Shut up, Sean."</p><p> </p><p>Sean staggers back; the duo continues down the hall, past the restrooms. Inside the girls' room, three popular kids are staring at their reflections in the mirrors. The girl with the raven hair reaching just above her waist is adding sky blue eye shadow to match her cerulean belt buckle and the sapphire gemstone dangling from her platinum chain necklace. She is also wearing a black velvet top beneath a bedazzled purple-blue blazer, skinny blue jeans beneath a matching black velvet miniskirt, and black ankle boots.</p><p> </p><p>The girl to her left is working on her bubblegum lip gloss. She has long chocolate tresses with blond highlights, functioned in a fountain hairstyle. She is wearing gold studded earrings and a gold Catholic necklace. There are gold flakes on her eyelids and her fingernails. She is wearing a hot pink tank top under a jean jacket, pristine skinny jeans under a matching pink denim skirt and black ankle boots.</p><p> </p><p>The girl behind them has just packed up her makeup bag. She adjusts the kitty watch on her left arm, checking the time. 8:00. There are only ten minutes left until homeroom. This last girl has wavy shoulder-length burgundy locks. She is wearing bronze dangling earrings with a matching bronze heart necklace. She is wearing a light green top below a deep yellow sheath, blue yoga pants below a matching yellow miniskirt, and black ankle boots. She groans aloud and the other two look toward her mirror image.</p><p> </p><p>"Vanna, Nic, the school's about to start."</p><p> </p><p>"What's your worry, Rache?" The raven-haired girl sighs. "It's the first day."</p><p> </p><p>"Easy for you to say. You're a senior." She shoots back. "Me and Nic are sophomores."</p><p><br/> </p><p>"Yeah…" She shoots her a dirty look. "So, why is it I hang out with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Nicole obliviously pipes up, dropping her makeup freely into her bag. "Because Angelica dumped you like a boy band reject."</p><p> </p><p>Savannah scowls and marches out of the restroom, the other two on her tail. They push past a set of bickering brunette twins. The boy's hair is a mess. His jaw is bruised. He is wearing a muddy green top, ripped blue jeans and untied black cleats. The girl's hair is pushed to one side with a pink bow tying it in place. She is wearing a pink top with remnants of a peanut butter jelly sandwich casing the shoulders, skinny jeans with a dark green jacket tied around her waist, and pink cleats.</p><p> </p><p>"We agreed I would get the top locker this year, Philip!" She yells in a loud whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you agreed, Lillian! You can have it now!"</p><p> </p><p>"No way! What idiot keeps food in their locker over summer break?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm not keeping the locker! The door jams!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I figured that when you yanked it open and dropped three-month-old garbage on my new blouse!"</p><p> </p><p>She is shrieking now and many spectators are watching. They continue up the hall, passing a crowd of confused freshmen, who are staring at a map of the school plastered on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"You are here."</p><p> </p><p>A boy with light purple hair places his finger on the dot. He is wearing a forest green shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black hi-tops. The girl beside him has short blond hair with a baby blue bow on the upper left side. She is wearing a matching dress that comes down just below her knees, white shorts beneath it, tall white socks, and matching blue wedges.</p><p> </p><p>"My homeroom says I'm in Miss Willow's class… 502. There are not five floors is there?"</p><p><br/> <br/>"Of course not." A redheaded boy behind her points out.</p><p> </p><p>The boy has spiky hair with bits of green paint in it. He is wearing a pale yellow top under a multicolored windbreaker, a pair of old jeans missing half a leg, and a pair of mismatched basketball shoes. His knapsack is nature-made, hanging off one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"See, Annika? All the room numbers end in a one, two, or three. There are three floors. 502 is on the second floor," He rationalizes, scanning the map. "Right here."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that's cool." She smiles. "I love how you see things."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He smiles back. "I'll catch you in the third period, right? Biology?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Biology." She nods.</p><p> </p><p>Dil had printed out advanced copies of their (his and Annika's) schedules a week ago. Annika turns around and walks to where Dil had pointed out. Nicolas follows. Dil studies the map, then heads up to room 803… the homeroom with Mr. Angelo. 8:10. The bell rings.</p><p> </p><p>Across the school, in room 241, the upperclassmen meet eyes with Mrs. Ewing. She is an elderly lady wearing a business suit and a Lone Ranger star. She is also wearing a belt buckle in the shape of Texas and thick brown cowboy boots. She has on very thin glasses as she scrolls down the roll call.</p><p> </p><p>"Banana, Brianna."</p><p> </p><p>"Here. But Miss… it's Binanno."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Binanno Banana."</p><p> </p><p>She checks the girl's name and Brianna sinks low in her chair. Several students snicker around her as she lets one barrette loose. A clump of bangs falls in her face, gently masking her humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>"… Butler, Sean."</p><p> </p><p>He raises his hand then becomes fascinated by it, declaring it is moving on its own. Mrs. Ewing pays no attention to this and continues with the roll.</p><p> </p><p>"… Deville, Lillian."</p><p> </p><p>She raises her hand. "I'd prefer to be called Marie."</p><p> </p><p>The teacher makes note of this as a tall black guy in a blue basketball jersey whispers over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since Philip caused me to wear this disgrace, Fridge." She hisses back.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the pink top, she was previously wearing, she now has on a gray tank top with the words 'Yak It Up' written across and the silhouette of a horrendous animal (by Lil's standards). It is supposed to declare pride for their school… Yucaipa High. They are the Yucaipa Yaks. Back across the school, in room 101, the underclassmen are listening for their names. Ms. Huggle is a very young teacher. She wears stylish clothes in hues of pink and purple like many of the students. Nicole Bozzerali had been called long ago and the teacher is now in the Ps.</p><p> </p><p>"… Pepper, Megan."</p><p> </p><p>A purple-and-cream-haired girl politely raises her hand while simultaneously shoving her neighbor off his seat. When the boy looks up, she blows him a kiss then turns back to doodling on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Pickles, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>"Here." He raises his hand absently. "Can you call me Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try, Handsome." She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Upstairs, more upper-level students are uncomfortable in room 302. The gym coach walks around the class. He has everyone standing on one foot on their desks at the start of roll call. When your name is called, you get to step down and start walking the full perimeter around the room. The coach is over six feet tall, and no one dares to back talk. Justin Bendt is already walking around with about ten others.</p><p> </p><p>"Finster, Charles."</p><p> </p><p>Chuckie doesn't tell him what he's rather be called. He steps down quickly and joins the others. The teacher makes a tick and moves on.</p><p> </p><p>"Frumpkin, Harold."</p><p> </p><p>Down at the other end, the underclassmen are antsy. Room 502. Miss Willow is a skinny woman, as well as a loose woman. The kids sit calmly in their desks until they are called. Then they have the opportunity to say something about themselves and go to the back to play with the hamsters. Phil has announced that he likes to play in the mud and he used to eat worms. He is playing with a brown-and-white hamster. Nicolas Handel says he doesn't know how to work a camera before moving over to a black hamster.</p><p> </p><p>"Maryland, Annika."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really have much to say, Ma'am. My favorite animal is either a monkey or a horse and I like to eat cake without my hands." She shrugs and moves over to the animals.</p><p> </p><p>On the top floor, in room 803, the underclassmen are acting wild. Mr. Angelo has absolutely zero control over his students. He has already called out Walburgha Arlene, who insists to be called Wally. He has also called out Rachel Marlowe.</p><p> </p><p>"Pickles… Dillan."</p><p> </p><p>The boy in question jumps on his desk in time to catch a paper airplane and toss it back. He shouts out the shortened version of his name and chases his other classmates. Across the balcony, in room 673, Dr. Feltcliffe is running through roll call as well. He has white-blond hair and piercing green eyes that make a majority of his students and co-workers gush and gossip.</p><p> </p><p>When he had earlier called Suzanne Carmichael, Susie stumbled around, eventually indicating she is here and likes to be called Susie. He had later called on Kimberly Finster. Kimi blushed madly and eventually gathered enough strength to delegate her nickname. Most of his students are girls and they are watching him intently.</p><p> </p><p>"Angelica Pickles."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles and waves flirtatiously. "Present." She speaks confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Many of her classmates are in awe of how nonchalant she just acted, especially considering how big of a drama queen she had been the past three years.</p><p> </p><p>"… Samantha Shane."</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh, I go by my middle. My middle name."</p><p> </p><p>"Savannah?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the one." She gives him a lopsided smile.</p><p> </p><p>After roll call, the PA system cuts in. There are announcements and the Pledge of Allegiance. Afterwhich, the homeroom teachers give out passports with stubs. The passports contain important dates and numbers, studying tips, the school rules of conduct, an agenda for daily use, and a fill-out sheet for the six six-weeks of grades. There are five stubs in the back, used for detention-and-test-exemption emergencies. They can't be used on midterms and once they are used up, you can't request more. The students are then given their schedules and copies of the school system map.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that was a lot longer than I first intended it to be. After homeroom, students generally meet their teachers and get lists. Lists of supplies for each class and a set of rules for them as well. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>